The Bright Crystal
by WingedStarlight
Summary: Yeah! My Fanfiction that I wrote, I have already 8 Chapters, but only two on the PC. It's a Romantic story about the past of Yu-Gi-Oh, enjoy it!
1. Default Chapter

The Bright Crystal  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ver weg in de woestijnen van het mooie, Oude Egypte, de eerste echte beschaving in de wereld leefde eens een Farao met de naam Yami. In zijn tijd, waren er geesten met magische krachten, die beheerst konden worden door grote tovenaars. De geesten kwamen alleen in de buurt van de heilige tempels, die enkel door priesters en de koninklijke familie konden worden betreden.  
  
Yami was al een hele tijd alleen, zijn vader vond dat hij maar eens een vrouw moest gaan zoeken. Het was voor hem niet erg gemakkelijk. Hij was namelijk erg kieskeurig. Hij kende genoeg mooie en rijke vrouwen, maar hij wilden niet één van hen hebben. Hij was eerlijk en trouw, en zou alleen trouwen uit liefde. Anders als de rest van zijn familie, soms twijfelde zijn moeder eraan of hij wel een goede Farao was. Maar hij vervulde zijn plicht, en dat was het belangrijkst, hoewel.. Als de Farao dood ging, moest er wel iemand zijn die hem op kon volgen... Zijn vader bleef maar zeggen: 'Trouw gewoon met een mooie rijke vrouw, of je zult altijd alleen blijven, en dan is er geen troonopvolger!' Yami negeerde zijn vaders advies. Hij had een hart gekregen, liefde was deel van de emoties die hij bezat. Hij moest het alleen nog maar uiten, maar aan wie? Hij had veel contact met vrouwen, maar hij voelde voor geen een van hen iets bijzonders. Hij zat hem teveel aan het hoofd, en hij liep naar de stad.  
  
In de stad waar hij woonde, Cairo zogezegd, leefden de armen boeren, onder wie veel kinderen. Ze smeekten om extra geld, of iets wat ze konden gebruiken. De Farao was gul, en deelden zijn schatten met het volk. Daarom was hij erg geliefd, bij arm en bij rijk. Ook, had hij de hoeveelheden oogst die de boeren aan de koninklijke familie moest afstaan verkleind, zodat het volk meer eten had. Hij gaf de langskomende kinderen ieder drie goudstukken, en liep verder. Hij had ook slaven die voor hem werkten, maar hij behandelde ze als gewone mensen en gaf hen eten en rust. Sommige mensen dachten dat hij gek was, maar ze kwamen niet in opstand. Hij was tenslotte de Farao.  
  
Uiteindelijk arriveerde hij bij de prachtige rivier die door Egypte stroomd, en hen voorziet van alles wat ze maar nodig hebben. De Nijl. Ze was het belangrijkste in het Egyptische leven, er was verder geen waterbron, daarom grensden alle steden, waaronder Cairo aan deze rivier. De Farao zag een man op de grond liggen, kreunend van de pijn, en biddend om hulp van de geesten. Hij had zijn been gebroken. Hij knielde naast de man neer en stelde hem gerust, twee van zijn bewakers kwamen aan met een soort van brancard, het was een doek, gebonden aan twee stokken, waarin ze mensen makkelijker konden vervoeren, en werd eigenlijk meestal gebruikt voor lijken van mensen die storven aan hongersnood of ziekten. 'Ik kan mijn been niet bewegen.' riep de man hulpeloos naar de Farao. 'Oh, Grote Heer, verdien ik het om te sterven? Zal de heilige geest van Osiris mij, naar het Hiernamaals brengen?' De Farao schudde zijn hoofd. De bewakers tilden de man op de brancard, en voerde hem weg om hem te genezen. In die tijd liep Yami naar de rivier. Hij keek in het water. Eerst zag hij zijn eigen spiegelbeeld, toen zag hij het gezicht van zijn heilige beschermgeest in het water; de Dark Magician. Yami zuchtte. 'Wat zit u dwars Heer?' vroeg de geest. 'Ik weet het niet magische geest, ik kan niet verliefd worden. De armen kunnen dat wel, zij trouwen allen uit liefde, waarom kunnen de rijken dat niet?' vroeg hij. 'De meesten rijken bekommeren zich alleen om de schoonheid van een vrouw, en de schatten die zij bezit. Maar, zelfs de rijken bezitten de mysterieuze emotie, die liefde word genoemt. Spoedig zal er liefde voor u zijn Heer, wacht gewoon af.' zei ze geest, en hij verdween.  
  
De Farao had nieuwe moed gekregen, en liep door Cairo om te zoeken. Hij kon nergens iets vinden. Niet in de straten, niet in de huizen, de velden, de rivier. Nergens. Hij gaf toen de moed maar weer op, en besloot weer naar huis te gaan. Zijn vader, Ranec, had een paar gasten uitgenodigd. Een man genaamd Atoa, zijn vrouw Ilia, en zijn dochter Maroia. Ze stelden zich alledrie voor aan de Farao en genoten verder van het diner. Ranec fluisterde tegen zijn zoon: 'Kijk, dat is nou een mooie vrouw! Ze is mooi, intelligent en ontzettend rijk. Ze mag dan 21 zijn, en jij 17, maar wat maakt dat uit. Ze is perfect voor je!' Hij wees op Maroia. De Farao twijfelde, hij voelde niks voor de vrouw, en al helemaal geen liefde. Maar... Hoe voelde liefde? Prettig? Akelig? Verdrietig? Misschien was het helemaal niet zo iets goeds als hij dacht, misschien dat dat de reden was waarom zijn vader en grootvader niet verliefd werden, maar gewoon een vrouw uitzochten. Maar, wat liefde ook was, hij voelde het zeker niet voor deze vrouw.  
  
De volgende morgen werd de stad aangevallen. Sommige magische geesten waren vertoornd omdat mensen ze probeerden te overheersen, daarom besloten zij het volk te straffen. De heilige tovenaars konden de geesten niet stoppen, ze hadden te weinig kracht. Veel mensen schreeuwden om hulp en beden naar de Farao. Yami zag het verschrikkelijke conflict tussen zijn volk en de heilige geesten. Samen met zijn beschermgeest, de Dark Magician, ging hij op weg om het volk te hulp te schieten. De geesten waren niet sterk genoeg, en lager in rang als de Dark Magician, en dropen af. Het volk was de Farao dankbaar, en schonken hem van alles. Ze bleven hem aanbeden als een god, en hij had moeite om weer terug naar huis te kunnen. Maroia was zo onder de indruk van de macht en de aanzien van de Farao, dat ze verliefd op hem werd. De volgende dag dat ze hem tegenkwam, vroeg ze hem ten huwelijk. De Farao voelde nog steeds niets voor haar, maar hij dacht: Misschien komt liefde wel ná het huwelijk... Misschien moet je wel eerst trouwen voordat je verliefd kunt worden!  
  
Production of the MGco. © Please don't copy, thank you. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Bright Crystal  
  
Chapter 2  
  
In de grote stad Cairo leefde een gewonde boeren familie. Ze oogsten net als de andere boeren, maar hadden weliswaar altijd geluk met de oogst. Sommige mensen mompelde dat ze het beste stuk land hadden, anderen dachten dan ze beschermt werden door de heilige geesten. De vrouw, Yumiko had twee dochters. Muri, de oudste, die 15 jaar oud was en Risa, van 13 jaar oud. Risa werd gezien als het mooiste meisje van de stad, ze zag er dan ook bijzonder uit. Ze had tot ieders verbazing, geen zwart en steil, maar lang rood, golvend haar tot over haar schouders. Ze had een mooie lichtbruine huidskleur. Het bijzonderste waren haar ogen, helderblauw, een beetje schuinstaand met lange gekrulde wimpers en bijzonder verleidelijk. De meeste mannen van de stad konden die ogen niet weerstaan en het deed hen smelten bij iedere keer dat ze hun aankeek. Ook haar vriendelijke glimlach was deel van haar prachtige, haast perfecte lichaam. Vanaf haar 11de had Risa al iets gevoelt voor de jonge, rijke Farao. Ze wist wat het was, maar ze had weinig kans dat ze er iets mee zou bereiken. Ze was tenslotte maar een gewoon boerenmeisje, en hij was de almachtige Farao! Toch kon ze haar gevoelens niet negeren, ondanks al de dingen die haar moeder haar had wijsgemaakt.  
  
Op een dag ging ze wat graan oogsten. Het wintergraan, dat in de winter werd gezaaid en in de lente en begin zomer werd geoogst, was al aardig in de groei. Het was een mooie dag. Risa hield van de zon, die symbool stond voor het eeuwige leven. Hij kwam op in het oosten, reisden langzaam naar het westen en ging daar onder, om de volgende dag weer in het oosten op te komen. De zon gaf ook een vrolijk gevoel, en hij liet de rivier glinsteren als diamanten en smaragden. Ze liep naar de rivier, die was mooi en helder blauw van kleur, dat haar deed denken een haar favoriete steen, het kristal. Ze had voor het eerst kennisgemaakt met het kristal, toen handelaren van verre het op de markt in Cairo kwamen ruilen voor goud, en de bekende smaragden. Terwijl ze wat van het goudkleurige graan plukte droomde ze langzaam weg. Ze droomde over hoe het zou zijn, om rijk te zijn zoals de Farao. Zo rijk, dat ze bij hem op bezoek kon komen, dicht bij hem kon zijn, en dat hij misschien iets in haar zag... Nee, dacht ze. Hij trouwt alleen uit liefde, en dat krijg je niet door een hoop rijkdom! Ze had intussen niet gemerkt dat ze door het dromen, dichter bij de rivier kwam. Ze gleed uit, en zich realiseerde zich te laat waar ze was en viel in het diepe, kalme water. Een paar andere pluksters renden naar de rivier toe. De meeste waren geschokt en gilden. Risa was intussen kopje onder gegaan en opende onder water haar ogen, en keek rond terwijl ze dieper zonk. Snel sloeg ze om zich heen om naar boven te komen. Het wanhopige gezwaai om zich heen kreeg een ritme, en met een paar flinke slagen en met het trappelen van haar voeten was ze boven. Ze zwom met dezelfde slagen terug naar het land en klom hijgend op de oever. Met grote ogen keken de pluksters toe. Hoe deed ze dat? dachten ze. Ze zonk zo diep het water in, en toch kwam ze boven! Risa veegde het druipende water uit haar gezicht en keek naar de mensen die naar haar staarden, alsof ze een magische geest hadden gezien. En dat hadden ze ook, zonder dat Risa het wist, stond achter haar een van de magische geesten, de Mystical Elf. Haar pure, blauwe huid en haar prachtige, glanzende, donkerblonde haren straalden een indrukwekkende en mysterieuze schoonheid uit. Opeens besefte Risa waar iedereen naar stond te kijken. Ze keek de magische geest met grote ogen aan. Een van de geesten... Risa dacht na, kwam die geest voor haar? Opeens zag ze alles weer in een flits voorbij komen, de val in de rivier, het plotselinge leren zwemmen... Had die geest haar gered? Maar... dat doen geesten alleen bij bijzondere en speciale mensen! Nee, het was niet de geest die haar had gered, het was gewoon toeval dat die was verschenen. Ze maakte een buiging uit respect voor de geest, en liep toen richting huis.  
  
Thuis vertelde ze wat er gebeurd was, maar iedereen was al op de hoogte van de rare gebeurtenis. Risa deed een nieuwe jurk aan, en knoopte er een touw omheen. Met een soort van stekelige donsplant kamde ze haar eigen haar mee door. Ze ging zitten op haar bed van stro en dacht na over de vreemde dag. De geest was haar kennelijk gevolgd en zat nu naast haar. Risa was zo diep in haar gedachten verzonken dat het even duurde voor ze de geest opmerkte. De geest glimlachte toen Risa haar met een verbaasde blik aankeek. 'Kan er geen dankjewel af?' zei de geest. 'Da-da-dankjewel? W-w-waarvoor?' vroeg Risa. 'Dankjewel voor het redden van je leven misschien? Zonder mij was je kennelijk verdronken...' zei de geest weer. 'Dus jij was het toch?!' zei Risa verbaasd. En ze keek de geest aan. 'Maar.. geesten hielpen toch alleen maar bijzondere mensen?' vroeg Risa. 'Je bent ook bijzonder, zei de geest met een zachte, vriendelijke en mysterieuze stem. 'Waarom?' vroeg Risa een beetje onbeleefd. De geest lachte. 'Dat kan ik je nog niet vertellen, maar je zult er snel genoeg achter komen.' zei ze. Ze verdween, en Risa bleef verslagen achter. Was ze echt zo bijzonder dat een geest haar leven redde? Misschien maakte ze ooit nog eens een kans op de Farao... misschien.  
  
Production of the MGco. © Please don't copy, thank you. 


End file.
